Chilled Chaos
Anthony Jefferson "Chilled Chaos" was one of the original Creatures. He lives in New York and he is known for his rage on The Impossible Game, and his intense knowledge of MMO's, especially World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature because he did not like the idea of the Creatures becoming a business. It should also be noted that Nova and Chilled did not get along. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games. He mostly plays with fellow members of The Bros Angels. Bio Chilled started his internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the GameSpot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video and gave a little bit of insight on Formspring. He left "The Creatures" October 19th, 2011 along with Junkyard129. Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew and The Bros Angels along with Diction, Smarty, and others. Currently Ongoing Games *The Sims 3(periodically) *EvilCraft/LoveCraft *N+ w/ TehSmarty, EatMyDiction1 and ZeRoyalViking *Don't Starve *Mystery Game *Simcity (Derptopia) Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme aggressive side when frustrated while playing The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. **He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *Has stated that he hates toast. *Has stated that he is addicted to popcorn. *Chilled often cracks various types of jokes about being in a relationship with Ze, and/or cuddling or living with him in Minecraft series, when they have to stick together to survive the night. *Chilled was constantly referred to as "Filled GayAss" *One of Chilled's favorite rappers is Eminem. *Chilled appeared on a Cooking with Junkyard episode, where he filmed himself, his dog and tomatoes. *Out of all the current Creatures Chilled has only played games with Ze, Sly, and Sp00nSp00n since leaving the group. *Chilled said he's not going to continue Katawa Shoujo due to the games effect on him. *More information about Katawa Shoujo can be found here on his tumblr. http://thechilledchaos.tumblr.com/post/40538046236/why-im-stopping-katawa-shoujo Catchphrases/Quotes * "FUCKING NAZIS" *"You're breaking science." * "Brain Damage..." (N+) * "FOR SCIENCE!" *"Okay, good call, good call!" * "Get the hell outta my house!" * "Define ___________..." * "You/Ya Floozy!!!" * "I never cheated on you!" * "Pick up your dick" (Sims 3) * "The patented triple flirt method" (Sims 3) * "I'm a father!" (Heavy Rain) * "Mother of Pearl" * "Bros Angels, we ride hard!" * "My God..." * "Dammit ______!" *"America" *"I'm an American... In America." *"The internet!" *"It's completely diabolical!" *"Diabolical!" *"You SLUT!!" (Sims 3 and Catherine) *"SUCCESS!" *"Paradoxical" *"It's Diabarnacle" (Halo 3 Custom battles) *"SMARTY You fuck!" (N+) *"I Hear Death ze" (Ze and Chilled's Excelent adventure) *"Oh shit..." (When he killed an innocent in Trouble in Terrorist Town) *"Oh, if you _________ then it's cool/then that's cool" *"You Shmuck!" *"_________, you dunce!" (Said with a name) *"Prick!"* *"Smarty, you DUNCE!" (N+)* *"Kill Nanners he said that he wants to _________________________" (Used when friends agree to kill Seananners and needed others to do it ) *"My dick's ringing" (Sims 3) *"Smarty all you have to do is ________________________"(N+) *"Just kill yourself smarty(N+)" *"Nanners kill diction,nfen,juicetra remember when in i didn't kill you"(Worms) *"It's all part of the plan" Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Ex-Creature